Dreaming of you
by ShadowsBlackRose01
Summary: In honor of Selena Quintallina, I wrote this sad LaLu with some of her story into yet not. This has a bunch of twist and turns! Suck at summaries ik, but give it a chance, you won't regret it!
1. Chapter 1

**I deeply apologize!**

**I know I haven't uploaded my other stories, but with college courses is not as easy as I thought it'd be. The professors are killing me! I promise to upload the other stories as soon as I can! But, this new one-shot or two shot depending hos long the story is going to be. I hope is the best!**

**Okay, so many of you are familiar with, _Selena Quintallina, _no?**

**If you don't. LOOK HER UP! She's like my favorite singer! If you do! Great!**

**Anywhore, as many of you know this month on the 31st she was sadly murdered. It will be the 20th year that she has sadly passed away. And in her name, sort of, I have decided to due a story based on her. This story has a bunch of twist and turns that I enjoyed writing. Well, if you consider crying all the way enjoyable, than yes I did. **

**If you don't know Selena's story than I am sorry, but your going to have to read a biography or watch the _Selena_ movie. So, the song that I use in this story is _Dreaming of you, and Amor prohibido. _**

**Highly recommended if you listen to them while your read. If you don't now Spanish than, uh, I don't know. There might be a English version of them. **

**But hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, but the story plot is mine!**

* * *

The crowd cheered as they waited for the star to sing her final song of the night.

On the stage was a beautiful blonde woman, her hair reached mid back and she had barely turned 24. Wearing a sleeveless midnight blue dress that was cut short in the front as in the back was longer. It showed her beautiful toned legs as she had a pair of blue strapped high heels.

Here she was in Magnolia, singing to its people. She smiled at the crowd and waved at them softly.

"I want to thank all of you, because without you we are nothing. Thank you for making this night possible." She said with a beautiful smile.

The crowd cheered louder than ever and she smiled even wider and wiped some sweat from her face from her one hour concert. With all the dancing and movement she was a bit tired, but she didn't want to stop here. She wanted to go on and do what she does best.

"Now, I wrote this song about two years ago, but I never had the chance to sing it here in front all of you or to even record it with the director. But, might as well sing it tonight." She paused as she heard the crowd cheer louder causing her to chuckle.

"If you have that special someone in your life. I know that I do. Remembering, when I was younger that I use to dream of him all the time. Some of you do it and I am not ashamed to say it. I did it too and I still do. I do it all the time, but enough of this chit chat and grab a partner and dance to it. This is for All my dreamers."

Bringing the microphone to her mouth she heard the sound of the piano and some gently bells in the background, she placed the microphone to her mouth and opened her mouth to sing.

(A/N: Might want to put the song on, it helps a lot.)

* * *

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are

Thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me

And I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside

Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close

But so far all I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day (wait for the day)

And the courage to say how much I love you

Yes I do!

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

People around the stadium slowly danced with their partners while other raised their hands and moved them from side to side. Swinging with the beat of the music.

(Corazón)

I can't stop dreaming of you

(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)

I can't stop dreaming

(Cómo te necesito)

I can't stop dreaming of you

(Mi amor, cómo te extraño)

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe

That you came up to me and said I love you

I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Till tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

With you tonight

And there's nowhere in the world where I'd rather be

Than here in my room I'll be dreaming

With you tonight

(In my sleep)."

As she finished her song with a smile, there was a pause in the audience and before anyone could react at what had happened. There was a disturbing sound.

-BANG!-

Everyone gasped at the sudden sound and tried to get out of the place yet some stayed. The singer just stood still in the crowd, frozen. No one knew why she wouldn't move. There had been a gunshot, that is trying to kill her.

"Lucy! Let's go!" Someone shouted behind her.

Lucy didn't dare to move from her place, worrying that it would make things worse. She had felt it. Her feet felt wobbly. Her hand had loosened around the microphone as it dropped making a disturbing sound in the building.

People shrieked from the noise and turned to see the stage where the singer stood still. But, not for long. Her feet couldn't take the weight anymore, and soon they gave out. Making her fall onto the floor.

"LUCY!" She heard name being shouted as she saw a blur of pink haired, blue, scarlet, and a blonde. She recognized those colors as her friends, band members and family.

The band was by her side quickly as they startled to babble thinks like she barely made out. They kept telling her to stay with them and to not close her eyes. She wanted to speak, but she felt too much pain to even talk. It even hurt it to even breath.

They shouted for medical attention.

Lucy felt a lot of pain from one her shoulders. She had felt when the bullet had hit her from the front and how it penetrated to the back of her as it exited. Black spots started to take over her vision.

The blonde woman felt a hand that she was very familiar with. Slowly, she tilted her head up and looked up to see contact with blue stormy eyes looking at her with panic, love, and worry. The man she loved and agreed to marry was crying.

She brought a hand to his cheeks and wipe his tears away. "Its going to be okay, Laxus." She told him in a small whispered. Trying to convince him or herself. Lucy didn't know anymore, but she knew this was it.

The man looked at her as tears fell from his eyes. They both knew that wasn't going to happen. She was losing blood like crazy, getting paler by the second as her hair started to lose its natural golden shine. Her beautiful dress was soaked in her blood making it looked like a dark purple.

It pained them both, they had just gotten married about a year ago and here they are. On stage, trying to keep her alive or from losing conscious fearing that she'd never wake up.

"I love you, Laxus, you know that, right?" She spoke with love in her eyes. She felt a tear fall from her eyes, but didn't bother to brush it off. Laxus needed to know how much he meant to her.

"I love you so much, Lucy. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please fight, I don't want to lose you. Please..don't go just yet." He whimpered. his shoulders shook as he cried in front of her dying body.

Lucy smiled sadly and brought his faced down to hers and gave him a passionate kiss. So, much love was within that kiss. No words could describe that last kiss.

They're last kiss.

It was broken soon when Lucy started coughing up her own blood.

Laxus grabbed her and hugged her. Telling her things of how they meet and how much he loved her. Trying to keep her occupied from saying preposterous stuff.

Lucy will laugh a bit and respond back by telling him how it actually went or to just tease him. He would then tell her she was right and she would respond with a 'I know I am.' The married couple would try to talk as much before they had to depart into their own ways.

"Laxus, remember where we had our honeymoon?" She asked softly, knowing her time was almost up as she struggle to keep her eyes open.

"Of course I do, the private beach by Akane Resort, right?" He asked.

"Yeah that one, so many memories there. I..want to be buried there in my wedding dress." She said softly looking at him dead in the eye.

Laxus looked at her if she grew two heads, "You're not gonna die, woman! I'll do everything and anything to keep you alive. We vowed that we'd love each other until death separates us. Like hell! Not even that is going to stop me from loving you." He said.

Lucy chuckled, "Stop being stubborn love, its one of my final wishes. Besides, it would be nice for them to grow up where we had begun our lives together, wouldn't it? So, those are my final wishes, could you do them for me?" She said looking at him straight in the eye.

Laxus hesitated to speak but eventually opened his mouth. "Of course, anything for you." He said as he kissed her cheek and caressed her cheek with his free hand.

The crowd watch as the international pop star was being held by her husband with so much love. Some cried knowing what was happening. As the scene started unfold in front of them. Many people turned their gaze away, it was just too much for them.

Never has anyone witness the death of such a popular star died in front of the bubbly Lucy Dreyar. Loved and cared by all. Making your darkest and gloomiest day the best day of your life. Who could have hate her so much that had to end her life?

No one knew.

The audience could hear their conversation as they spoke about their past adventures or the love they have for each other. Some couldn't hear their conversations since they have too experience this. The microphone that landed near them was the one to blame.

/

Everyone in their adobe homes and within the concert watched as the pop star went limp on her husbands arms. Her head fell of her husband's shoulder as her hands fell to her side. Her blonde haired hanged and covered her eyes.

Everyone sobbed. Not many knew her personally, but she had a great heart and so much to live for. Especially him.

/

Laxus felt her go limp and cried hard as he tried to call out her name softly.

He received no response.

He couldn't hear her heart beating or anything. He pulled away and looked at her. She was paled, not the Lucy he knew. But, was surprised him the most was the fact that she died with a smile in her face.

They were a few tear stains that adorned her face. The paramedics came and quickly took her from Laxus.

As they put her in the bed, they had brought a few doctors with them so they quickly got to work. They pumped into her chest trying to make her heart beat. As they did their work Laxus looked at what they were doing. There was maybe, just maybe, a small hope she could come back. Could she?

After what seemed hours but in reality it was thirty minutes, the doctors turned to him with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, we did everything we could or could have been done." He said as he patted the tall blondes shoulder as he walked away giving him space that he needed.

He fell on his knees and cried, feeling a smaller hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother to look up, he tried to scoot away. He wanted to be alone with his wife in their home growing old, but none of that is going to happen. Not ever. Why? Because she's dead.

The crowd watch as the famous boxer, Laxus Dreyar had lost his wife Lucy Dreyar. They've never witness anything like this. Never had they seen someone so tuff looking on the outside cry his heart for the love of his life.

Love hurts.

"Laxus, we are all hurt, you can't just ignore us." Said a stern feminine voice.

He turned to see her wife's best friend, Erza. She had bloody eyes as she had cried, her scarlet hair was messy maybe at the fact that she had ran from the backstage to here.

"I love her..." Was all he said.

"I know, all of us do, let's get you home." She said.

"My home is wherever she is." He spoke. He got up and grabbed his dead wife, picking her up bridal style and started walking off.

"Where are you going?!" Asked Erza.

"To fulfill her last wish." He spoke loud enough for her and all around them to hear and walked off.

/

"Lucy Dreyar, international pop star, has been murdered in Magnolia! She was shot as she finished her last song and died in her husbands arms. A tragedy really. Lucy wanted to see her music reach top number one. It's a shame she couldn't live to see it. Her smiles brightened everyone's days. In her honor let our hearts open and welcome her. Let's not forget that ray of sunshine."

/

A blonde man watched the scene in front of him. The soft waves hitting the sand and as the birds flee over the horizon. Lucy would've love to see this, he thought.

He felt a pain in his heart as he thought about her. It had been at least six months since she's passes away and today was her 25th birthday. He had seen many of their friends come by her grave to lay out stuff she loved. What had surprised him the most was when her father came by. Jude, stopped by and said his sorry's to her. Eventually he came around just not in time for her to see it.

Laxus was indeed devastated to lose his wife, she was his everything now he is nothing. She illuminated his dark path and now without his light he's lost.

He remembered when they meet in high school, her father didn't like him at all, it was worse when they had graduated out of high school and had asked her out. Jude wouldn't let her out of his sight or leave the mansion, if she did he would send her with 10-15 guards.

They would outrun the guards her father would send. Go to the park and watch the sunset, then she would start singing until the sun had settled. She always said that she wanted to be like her mom, a singer.

At first, it was nothing just for the fun of it. Her mom used to sing all the time so she seem to have memorized all her music by heart. She would sing the songs her mom sang, especially the Spanish ones that he loved to hear her sing. Soon, people would gather just to hear her sing or dance along. Later, people started to film her and upload them onto the internet. Productors watched her videos and asked her for the chance of becoming a star.

That's where they begun their new lives

With a grieving heart, he went inside their house. It was so quiet without her. There's no life.

Laxus walked to the kitchen and imagined her cooking there while singing. As he came and joined her, tried to dance to the music but failed, and soon fell into a bunch of laughter.

That memory faded.

He moved to the living room. He saw her again as she dropped next to him and stole the remote from him as they started a wrestling match in the couch. She would give and then he would lean down to kiss her passionately.

That memory faded.

Then, Laxus moved to the bedroom. There were so many memories in this room it ripped his heart to even bare to look at it. He walked over and sat in their bed. The bed they shared for their honeymoon as a new wedded couple.

A couple of tears fell from his face as he remembered all of their memories together as teenagers, fiancées, and as a wedded couple. They were the best time of his life and he would not forget them.

He can hear her laughter and singing when he goes near or into her music office. They're so many memories there, where she would spend working on her singing or writing a song. Or goof around all day and she would scowl at him for not letting her work.

He won't lie he has heard her voice echo through the walls through the day and night, especially at night, where she sings the last song in her final concert as well as the others. Laxus thought he was going a bit crazy and was deciding to sell the house, but soon his friends came and heard her too.

They decided to leave this house untouched knowing that their friend was watching over them.

His head shot up when he heard a cry and soon followed by another. He quickly got up and made his way towards the room next door to theirs.

He opened the door to the room, revealing a lavender bedroom. Two white cribs were positioned in the opposite side of the the crying was heard.

Laxus went to one of the cribs were laid an eight month baby boy. He had small pieces of blonde hair adorned in his head and had chocolate brown eyes with blue specks into them. Laxus carefully picked him up. He made his way to the other side of the room to the other crib and there laid another baby, a girl. Her short small blonde her adorned her small round face that went perfectly with her chocolate brown-blue eyes.

Gently, Laxus picked her up and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get their bottles.

It was feeding time.

Indeed, Lucy had died two months later after she had given birth to their little angels.

Which saddened him more, they would never get the chance to see her in person, but that's not going to stop him. He was going to be determined of everything. He was going to show them how great she was, and hope that they love her as much as he loves her.

He chuckled at the memory when they had found out they were having twins. Lucy was so excited and so was he although he hid it. They would constantly argue in which gender the twins were going to be, Laxus said they were going to be boys and Lucy said they were going to be girls.

Then came the time were they - or she was giving birth. They had seen when the baby boy was born first. Laxus was about to tell her I told you so, but got interrupted by a wail of his second child. He expected another boy, but what he didn't expect was a baby girl. In the end, both laughed when they were both wrong yet happy that they got a little bit of both.

The day Lucy was giving birth, he was starting his own family, and couldn't be happier, he was the luckiest man in the world. Laxus remembered when they had to come up with names, they agreed if there was a bit at least one would be named Bolt, while the female would be named Layla, after Lucy's mother. He immediately agreed to the names.

He went to the kitchen as he heard foot steps. Laxus turned to see a beautiful woman with wavy light brown hair and green eyes. She pushed her glasses further up her nose. Her brown robe wrapped around herself as she approached the blonde male.

"Here, I'll help you, Laxus." She spoke as she grabbed the baby boy.

"Thanks, Evergreen." He spoke as he fetched the bottles.

"No problem, cousin. Who's the little prince? Oh yes, you are!" She cooed at the baby and the boy would start giggling.

Ever since the loss of his wife his cousin moved in so she can help him with the kids. He can handle it but the fact that he works and they're both small yet their trouble makers. Though, he has learned so much about them even though they're just babies.

Before they even wake up they scrunch up their nose and yawn. Which he found that amusing since Lucy used to do that. Oh, and when they start to fall asleep. They refuse to go to sleep unless he rocks them to sleep and with a song from their mother. Making them go to a sweet slumber.

Right after Layla finished her bottle, he patted her in the back and once he heard her burp he stopped patting her back. Taking the twins upstairs and set them onto their perspective beds and they slowly slept as Lucy's songs played for them.

From one of the windows he spotted a person in bloodied clothes. It started walking towards Lucy's tomb. He didn't care he couldn't see them but the fact that they needed medical help, alerted him. He raced down the stairs and out the door. Laxus ran towards the hills where he had seen this person and soon heard a soft humming tune.

The sound came from indeed the person he had seen in the hills. The mysterious person was near his wife's tomb and he did not like that one bit.

"Who are you?" He questioned the person with a bit of his anger in his voice.

The person did not peak, but he got closer and soon realized that the mysterious person was humming was so familiar. He can't compare it because it, indeed, its that soft upbeat tune. As he got closer he noticed that person was a woman. He froze.

The blonde hair.

No.

It has to be her though the blonde hair and the soft melodic tune. With no doubt its her's but isn't she suppose to be dead?

"It's about time you figured it out, Laxus." Spoke the female as she slowly arose from her kneeling position and she slowly turned her body to him.

He was beyond shock at what he was seeing, his lover, was in front of him staring at him with those brown eyes that he dearly missed.

"How-?" He was cut off when the blonde spoke.

"I am dead, Laxus. I am just a spirit." She said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Laxus was indeed happy that he was seeing his wife, but instantly frowned when he tried to touch her but his hand went right through wife giggled as his antics but placed her paled hand in his cheek and stroke it. Laxus was surprised when he felt her hand stroke his cheeks. He expected her hand to be cold but it was suprisingly warm. He pressed his cheek into her hand and listen to her murmuring some of the lyrics that she had published.

"I miss you, Lucy." Said Laxus.

"So do I love, so do I." She said softly but was about to speak when Laxus started humming the rest of the tune she was murmuring. A tear fell from one of her eyes as she realized it was one of the first hits she had published. Soon, the humming turn into a song that they both began to sing.

"Con unas ansias locas quiero verte hoy  
Espero ese momento en que escuche tu voz  
Y cuando al fin estemos juntos, los dos  
No importa qué dirán tu padre y tu mamá  
Aquí sólo importa nuestro amor, te quiero

Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles  
Porque somos de distintas sociedades  
Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo  
El dinero no importa en ti ni en mi,  
Ni en el corazón... o-oh, baby."

Laxus had finally smiled after so many months since his wife had died. Even though Lucy is just a spirit it meant so much. Soon after they're little show they began to converse on the things that they had missed. The wedded couple had lost track of time when they heard shouting.

The blonde muscular male turned around to see a group of friends running at them. He then realized it was Bixlow, Freed, Evergreen and Mirajane.

"Laxus-sama!" Shouted the male with green hair as he aimed to hug Laxus, but thanks to all those boxing classes. He swiftly dodged making the man fall. Laxus eyes perked up when he heard giggling. His blue stormy eyes shifted to his wife spirit as she laughed. Her medolic laugh was music to his ears. Laxus felt a small smile coming to his face as he couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the scene.

Laxus turned his head to see the group of friends laughing at Freed, but they didn't notice the blonde haired spirit laughing with them. He was about to ask them when he heard her speak up.

"They can't see me, unfortunately. Only you and the kids can." She spoke.

Laxus grunted as if he understood and soon saw the twins were squirming in Evergreen and Mirajane's arms. When they say him they gesture as if they wanted to be carried by their father.

He gave the girls a looks, in which they gave in and handed him the twins. As soon as they settled in their arms they started relax, but then the blonde woman spirit caYou me and saw them.

She gasped at how big they were and how they resembled both her and Laxus. Lucy had to admit, they did do a pretty good job. She couldn't help but let a tear slip out of her eyes. Soon Layla noticed he tear going down her face. The eight month old baby girl reached her hand as if trying to wipe off the tears away, but her small hand went right through her.

Lucy smiled at her attempt and placed a hand in her hand and Layla leaned into her hand as trying to get more of her warmth. The blonde spirit smiled sadly and kissed the girls forehead, turning to her oldest son. She giggle when she saw him with big puppy eyes. Reminded her of how Laxus was when he wanted something. The dead singer came up to him and kissed his cheek which made him giggle.

Laxus watched their exchange with a soft smile which made the group wonder what the hell was going on. But, didn't want to bring that subject up it was going to be very painful for hint of even speak about it.

"Did you guys need something?" Asked Laxus while turning his gaze from his children to his friends.

"Well, we grew worried that you hadn't come back. It's almost midnight and the kids wouldn't go to sleep, so we came to look after you." Explained Evergreen.

"What do you mean mid-?" He was cut off when he stared at the starry night sky with wide eyes. He didn't even realize the sun had set. He must've been sodistracted talking to his wife that he didn't realize the time.

"Oh." Was all he could say. He was a bit embarrassed yet at the same time he didn't. He missed his wife dearly and why not talk to her? He needs her. She was his everything.

The group of friends followed by the their dead friend went towards the famous boxer's home. The door was open as everyone poured inside.

The group of friends followed by the their dead friend went towards the famous boxer's home. The door was open as everyone poured inside the room. Although, the dead singer just stood outside the house not knowing if she should enter or not.

But, all of it was wiped away when Laxus offered her to come in and mumbled along the lines, 'Its your home, woman. Don't need to ask.'

Lucy smiled gratefully at his statement and walked into their home. That sounds nice, she thought. Looking around the house carefully she noticed that some of her things that were there weren't there. Lucy thought about how she had died and how hard Laxus took it. She had been watching ever since she got accepted to cross to the other side. But, she told the big one that she wasn't ready, she needed to see if he was okay, so the big one offered her a deal.

She'll be their angle of guidance and protection. In other words, she must protect her family from anything "evil." Lucy immediately agreed at the deal. But, at the age of 10 the twins would not be able to see her. Ony Laxus would be able to see her. Lucy had asked him why, all he said was children stop believing in such things and they aren't so innocent anymore. They start to do things that they do not believe in.

Lucy was going to make every moment count.

/

16 years later...

"But dad!"

"No!"

"But why?!"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not a reason!"

"Layla Darianna Dreyar, I will not have this arguement any further!"

The sixteen year old female blonde slouched in her seat while rubbing her temples. She thought children were stubborn, but none compared to her forty-three year old father, Laxus Dreyar. All Layla was asking was for her father to go on this small date with a woman his age. But, being the man her father is, he refuses to go.

"What's with you into not wanting to go out with another woman? You spend all your time home, the gym or in your bedroom! I am trying to help you!" She roared.

Layla felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to face her brother who had a boring expression, but also had that worried glint in his eyes. Bolt, too wanted to see his father happy ad not mope for some woman.

"Everything is wrong with it. I love your mother!" He roared back at her.

Both twins were surprised by his outburst. They have never heard their father say that, but soon a frown came upon their face as well. "That woman hasn't been present in our lifes since day one. She can kiss my ass for all i care." Spat the female blonde.

Laxus stood up with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Do not speak of her that way! She gave birth to you!"

"Thats all she did, but never was here when we needed a shoulder to cry on, or see us grow up! Was she ever there?!" Asked Layla with a furious expression.

Never once did the twins see their mother stop by or call if they were okay. Heck, they didn't even know how she looked like. But, according to their features she had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Lazus was trying to hold back his anger. Never in a million years, he thought his children were going to speak of her that way. "She didn't go involuntarily. There was no other option for her." He said with a sad expression in his face. Recalling the fallen events of her death as it played in his mind.

"Don't give me that crap! She walked out of our lives! If she didn't leave you then where is she?" Asked Layla.

Laxus could handle his daughters screams at her, but involving their mother and the love of his life was another thing. He stood up towering over his children and spoke, "Find it on your own. You're the ones looking for her, I know where she is." The older blonde male walked up the stairs into his bedroom.

Layla's twin brother looked at the now closed door to their father's bedroom. "Layla, I don't think mom walked out on us." He said.

Layla scoffed. "Your taking her side now?! How can you call her 'mom'?! She abandoned us, left dad!" Her anger was raising by the second Layla didn't want to hear about that woman. She always wanted a mom to hang out and tell her secrets with, but she never got none of that. The closest mother figure she has ever had was her father's cousin, Evergreen.

Evergreen, was the closest person to a mom, growing up with her around warmed her heart. But, then she moved out to love with her fiancé, Elfman. Layla was broken, but happy that her "mom" found someone to make her happy.

Layla was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her twin brother speak. "I am not taking no ones side. Im saying we should investigate this before accuse her of something we don't have proof of."

Layla knew her brother was right. She hated when he was right. But, who can they get information out off. When dad mentioned her, they saw his expression change. It was something sore to talk about.

"What about Uncle Freed? He's dad's best friend, he must know something." Suggested Bolt.

"You're right or Aunt Mira might know something too!"

Both teens dashed out of the house into a sprint to their father's best friend. Whne they reached the beautiful two story brick house. They were welcomed by their thirty nine year old uncle who had a book in his hand while staring at the twins.

"Bolt, Layla what are you doing here?" He asked with concern and surprise in his voice.

Bolt scratched the back of his head with a hand and stared at their uncle. "We had an arguement with dad today."

The teens noticed their uncle tensed up but took a side step letting them in. The green haired male lead them through the house into the nice spacious living room. He gestured for them to sit down. "What did you guys argue about?" He asked.

Bolt looked at his sister waiting for her to answer. Layla groaned and sighed. "I tried getting dad to date again and in some point we mentioned our'mother.'" She managed out.

Freed was now tensed and understood why Laxus had gotten mad. "Your mother is a very sore subject on your father. Do not question his motives." Said Freed.

"Why won't no one tell us, who the hell she is?!" Shouted Lalyla.

That's when a thirty seven year old Mirajane walked in with a two year old on her hip and a swollen belly. "Layla, Bolt what a surprise! Why have you come?" She asked ignoring the tension in the room.

"Hi Aunt Mira! We were just telling Uncle Freed about her arguement with dad." Said Layla while sending a slight glare at her unlce.

"What was the arguement about?" Asked the white silvered woman.

As the twins explained the situation in further detail, both noticed their unlce and aunt sending slight looks on their face as if they were communicating with each other.

"Layla, you shouldn't have talked about your mom like that. She was an amazing person and mother. I-" Mira was cut off by the eldest twin.

"Wait! What do you mean was?" Asked Bolt. Layla's interest perked up at that word, many thoughts rang through the twins minds.

Mirajane gave her husband the look. Not being able to deny his pregnant wife's orders he went after what she requested. Freed returned with a laptop.

The twins pbserved their uncle type things in the laptop as if he was searching for something. The elder man rotated the laptop facing the twins with a video.

"It's your choice to find out the truth." He said and left the room with his pregnant wife trailing behind.

Layla and Bolt stared at the screen in front of them and read the video on the screen. 'Lucy's last concert.' The twins questioned the title. Not understanding the meaning behind it.

Bolt pressed the small red box with a white arrow pointing right. They waited for the video to load which took about a couple seconds.

The video started in what looked like a stadium. At the bottom a strip of letters appeared.

Magnolia, Fiore.

The video presented a beautfiul blonde haired woman in her early twenties on a carriage with horses. The woman waved at the crowd with a beautiful smile in her face. As the carriage stopped at the side of the stage, her beautiful midnight blue dress cascaded down as she got down from the carriage. Another pair of letters appeared.

Lucy Dreyar.

Both twins looked at each other in shock when they saw the name. Pausing the video, Layla spoke, "She has dad's last name."

"They were married." Concluded Bolt.

The set of twins looked at the woman on the screen and pressed play once again. She greeted everyone in the crowd and started singing her first song. Through the song the camera kept switching to the band members.

"Aunt Erza, Uncle Gray and Natsu, and dad?" Asked Layla in confusion.

"So, dad and mom where in a band together along with our family."

Through the whole video both children couldn't rip their eyes off the screen. They studied the woman on the screenas she sang and danced never once did her smile come off. Lucy sang by heart and danced with her soul throughout the whole concert, but she came to a halt totake a breather.

The teens watched as she spoke about a song she wrote on her own called Dreaming of you. Both twins recognized that song from their early childhood.

"That song." Muttered Bolt as he couldn't take their eyes off the screen as the woman sang. Layla couldn't speak or think straight. All these thoughts ran in her head about their discovery.

Both snapped out of their thoughts when she sang her last note. The crowd was quiet but before they could react there was a bang sound. The teens watched as the star stood still as everyone ran towards the exits from the scene.

"Why isn't she moving?" Asked Layla with worried.

But, before Bolt could answer her question. Lucy had dropped the microphone and fell to the floor. Thats when both twins realized their mother was shot in front of everyone. Layla had tears running through her face as Bolt was shocked at the sudden information.

"Mom didn't leave dad," said Bolt, as his sister faced him with red puffy eyes as she watched her brother speak.

"I accused her of leaving him when she wasn't even here." Sobbed Layla.

The twins watched the video and heard the conversation between both their parents. They heard when she asked to be buried in her wedding dress and to take car of them. Talk about how they meet until that day.

Their last kiss to her last breath.

Bolt cried when their mother slumped down in their father's arms. The duo watched when the paramedics came and tried to come bring her back, but it was too late.

Layla and Bolt saw their father cry his heart out for the love of his life. Erza coming to comfort him, but he rejected it and picked up his dead wife in his arms. He spoke something to Erza and walked out.

Layla slammed the laptop shut and cried on it as if begging for her to come back. Bolt silently cried for his dead mother that they didn't even know. The blonde male looked at his siter and brought her into a hug. Layla cried on his shoulder and kept mumbling of how sorry she was.

Bolt comforted his sister but with his free hand he opened the laptop. Scrolling down in the video he clicked for the more button.

Posten on March 31, 1995.

Bolt thought about that date and realized that they're birthday was on January 28, 1995. Two months after she had given life to them. No wonder they had no memories of her, she died to early for them to remember her.

"I need to apologize to dad." Hiccuped Layla.

"We both need to apologize, but I think we should apologize to mom as well. She had no fault in this. There was no other choice for her." Answered her brother.

Layla nodded and thanked their uncle and aunt for the truth. The duo ran out of the house and speed towards their home to talk to their father.

**So, this is 7,097 words! Wow, so i was plannig to make it 10,000 but I wanted to leave y'all in suspense. But, hope you enjoyed and I'll upload the next part tomorrow. This will be a Two-shot!**


	2. Author's note! (MUST READ!)

**Okay I havent uploaded in a bit when i promosed I was, but some things have happened that really hurt me. This was just to deep. No its not about my work, which I thank everyone. Just a week ago, I had received the news of my beta had um died in a car crash. **

**When I found out I was literally heart broke. I am kind of lost at the moment. The pain I feel is nothing ive ever felt before. She helped me wirh this story and know is just I don't know. I have so many emotions that I don't want to let it interfer with my writing. Therefore, I will get this chapter up by this week or the following. I want to attend her funeral, once we get the body back, amdthem from their on I'll continue.**

**Thanks guys, **

**Hope to hear from you all soon until i write again.**

**Love y'all, Rose!**


	3. Authors Note, Must Read! Come back!

Sorry, I have not been updating but I will be updating this weekend hopefully depending on homework, if not I'll be posting next weekend. Oh, and I found my journal with all the stories in them. In just need to edit those and get to typing so, Yay!

I know, I know, why not digital. Unfortunately, while I was in Mexico for the first time the internet there for me wasn't' working. x'D

But, it will be updated sometime this week or next, hopefully soon.

So, once again, sorry guys for those who have been waiting for this story, but I am back on role!

Whoop-Whoop!

Love,

Rose!


End file.
